Em and Jordan, snippets to music
by supasoph
Summary: Songs I listened to, and what my muse came up with as they played.


_**Music Challenge (Emily/JJ)**_

I picked this challenge up from another site. Can't remember which 1 though.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Figured I'd give this a go, seeing as I'm sufferin' a serious case of writers block with the other stories I'm workin' on L. Hope you like.

1. **Dance The Night Away - The Mavericks **

They were dancing. Garcia looked on as Emily spun the new girl around to the groovy tune. _Yes! _She thought to herself. _Finally, she's happy again_. A huge grin spread itself upon the techs face. Glancing from Morgan to Rossi, she noticed they too had smiles on their faces. All had been pissed for how badly JJ had hurt Emily. But boy was the brunette over her now. Jordan had seen to that. Again, Garcia smiled as Jordan danced right up to Emily and shimmied against her, down to her knees and back up. Happiness radiated from Emily. Balance had been restored!

2. **Sunrise - Norah Jones **

Wow! What a night! You think to yourself as you stretch out your tired body. The sun shines through your window. You hear a sigh and realise it's not your own. A smile lights up your dark skin. Emily! Rolling over to where she lies, you run your hand from her cheek, along her jaw, down her smooth neck, between her breasts. She shivers, you can see goose bumps appearing.

3. **Falling - Donna Lewis**

"But…I love you!" She shouts at the brunette beside you. Your not surprised when the woman by your side turns around. You know these are the words she's wanted to hear for so long.

"But I don't love you." She replies and there is no quiver to her voice. You stare at the beautiful brunette, then to the blond woman at the other end of the room. "Not any more!" She continues and turns back to you. She smiles that smile and your knees go weak. "I've fallen harder for another." And you smile back. You kiss and you're happier than you've ever been.

4. **Hold Me In Your Arms - Brad Paisley **

Emily tiptoed up behind Jordan. Trying not to make a sound. Suddenly Jordan screamed as the brunette poked her hard in the ribs. The entire office looks towards the pair and Jordan spun around ready to throttle whoever had surprised her. She found herself staring into dark soulful eyes and her heart leapt and her annoyance disappeared. "Emily! You little…" She began but was silenced by Emily's lips pressed against hers. "I'm sick of no one knowing about us. I'm sorry I took so long but I want the world and Hotch to know."

5. **Into Yesterday - Sugar Ray**

Emily couldn't believe it. She'd come to a realisation as she'd run her usual route, through D.C. The rain had pelted down, but it hadn't deterred her from trying to release some energy. Where the energy had come from, she couldn't have told you when her run had begun. Her epiphany hit her halfway down Capital Hill. She was in love with Jordan. Her smile had come back since JJ's replacement had first been introduced to her. Smiling she turned and ran in a new direction.

6. **Two Pina Coladas - Garth Brooks**

Having to spend Friday night alone was crap! You think to yourself as you slump down on your sofa with some Phish Food ice cream and an alchomoholic beverage. You had wanted to go out with the rest of your team, but when you'd caught your silent obsession, flirting with Morgan…well, you'd suddenly not been in the mood.

Flicking on your t.v you press play and hope that you won't be watching a scary film. Suddenly, the door bell rings.

7. **Before It's Too Late - The Goo Goo Dolls **

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it Emily!" JJ whispered as she hugged the brunette awkwardly. Shaking her head, her colleague responded.

"Forget about it JJ. If you'd never fallen for will, you never would have had a kid, and I never would have found my true soul mate." She broke the hug and moved towards a dark woman. "Hi!" She greeted her love seductively.

"Hey!" Replied Jordan.

8. **Sunset Lover - Josh Kelly **

She looks beautiful and you whisper just how hot she's making you breathlessly into her ear. A heart stopping smile is her response as she turns in your arms and catches your eyes. She kisses you hard as the sun slowly starts to drop from the sky. She's driving you mad and you tell her this as well, Yes she's driving you madder and madder in love. In love with her.

"Emily!" You whisper.

9. **Overdue - The Get Up Kids**

"Fuck you!" you scream at her. She's hurt you for the last time. Looking at the blond holding your door open, you realise there's nothing there, No feelings of hate, regret, no love at all. It's gone. Slowly bled from you as you watched her begin a life with him. Now he's left her she's decided she wants you. "Your too late!"

"Emily! Baby! Who's at the door?" A voice calls to you. You smile at the sound and close the door. Walking up to Jordan you kiss her nose.

"It doesn't matter baby, It was no one."

10. **Seaside - The Kooks **

**The surf wasn't that bad and for that, the couple were glad. Their first holiday away together was hiding out in a small beach front property in Florida. **

"**I love you Em!" Jordan whispered as they walked.**


End file.
